Blood Lust
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Blood, I’m dreaming of blood, currently all my fantasies revolve around it. I yearn to drink the lust for the life force is so strong. I’ve held it down, pretending I no longer feel it but it’s always been there…within me and now it’s awaking.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Blood Lust  
**_Awakenings_

_Blood, I'm dreaming of blood, currently all my fantasies revolve around it. I yearn to drink; the lust for the life force is so strong. I've held it down, pretending I no longer feel it but it's always been there…within me and now it's awaking._

**Note: **I do not own Power Rangers, I'm just borrowing them.  
**Timeline:** (Alternative Universe…slightly) Mystic Force  
**Pairing: **Vida/Chip  
**Rating:** PG13 or higher (Minor language, violence, adult situations)

_Blood, I yearn to taste it, I want to fill the warmth of it as it fills my mouth and runs down my throat. I want to feel the agony, the ecstasy within my victim, I want to feel alive again…_

"Vee! Vee!" _he calls to me, my eye dart from my reflection to him, yes my reflection casts and the sun doesn't weaken me as much as it used to. He bounds to me; taking my hands in his he pulls me towards the door from the Rock Porium._

"Where are we going?" _I ask, he doesn't answer but grins; he looks so happy, so boyish when he's giddy. Chip's twenty years old but he still acts like a twelve year old and I don't care, it's a part of his charm._ "Come on!"_ I whine, it noon on the dot, the sun is high in the sky and I feel the light drain me. He pulls me close to him as he drags me into an alley. We're barely an inch apart, his body is pressed against mine and I feel his warmth, his blood, his lust._

"I know you want my blood…take it," _he offers to me, oh God, I want it, I want him so bad, but I cannot do this, not to him. He knows I don't want to and places his hand on the back of my neck and slams his lips to mine. His grip is so strong and the kiss is passionate, fierce, now I don't hesitate to press myself hard against him, to back him into the wall._ "Do it Vee…"_ his moan awakens my lust, as he knew it would; now I can't help myself and from my weakened state I give in._

_My lips make their way to his neck, I lick at the side of his neck and I realize how sensitive his flesh is to any stimulation of the skin. I feel him shiver then as I swirl my tongue in a circle over his jugular where I can feel his pulse race, he moans and grinds against me._

"Chip, I can't do this, not here not to you…please…" _I beg with my last shed of strength._

"Vida, please, drink. I can see you want it, its written in your eyes, your lusting, you want me…my blood, take it," _he murmurs, and moves to another position so as he grinds I'm aroused as well. This is no longer my best friend playing with me, this was a man begging me and Lord, I cannot stop myself from giving completely in. I bite into his neck, hard, he cries out and stiffens. I drink from him, slowly and deeply, one of my hands wrap around the back of his neck and the other fumbles with his button and zipper of his pants. As I to continue to slowly drink and touch him, stroking him, gently squeezing, pumping up and down. He thrusts helplessly into my hand, he's moaning and shaking, and I give one last, deep drink and squeeze him hard. His release brings me joy, his face is beautiful with rapture, and then he begins to sink to the cement below, weak from the blood loss. I go with him, holding him, nuzzling the wound, lightly lapping as the blood sluggishly leaves the holes. Then as I wipe off my hand and begin to pull the zipper back up and button the button I realize his breathing is labored and shallow._

"Chip…Chip! No! I took to much! You should have told me! I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself!"_ I shriek at him, he is lying in my arms, slowly dying but there is a smile on his lips._

"Turn me, make me a vampire, only you can save me," _he whispers, Shit! He doesn't have much time left. Oh God, I cannot sentence him to my fate, I cannot do that to him but I can't let him die, what am I going to do?!_ "Vee…" _he whispers with a last breath and I feel his heart stop as I cling to his body. I sob, my tear are blood red as I scream at the sky, cursing God and the creature that made me what I am as I hold my friend and lovers corpse in my arms._


	2. Chapter One: Yearning

**Blood Lust**  
_Yearning_

_Blood, I'm dreaming of blood, currently all my fantasies revolve around it. I yearn to drink; the lust for the life force is so strong. I've held it down, pretending I no longer feel it but it's always been there…within me and now my yearning is beginning to control my every thought, every action. God help me if I loose control…_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers; I'm just borrowing them.  
**Timeline:** This takes place (I've just decided after thinking about it all day at work) after the end of the series, Nick is gone and the others are still splitting time between the human realm and Rootcore to keep the peace and harmony.  
**Pairing:** Vida/Chip (Eventually)  
**Rating:** PG13 or higher (Minor language, violence, adult situations)

_I gasp as I wake, Chip is above me; he is looking at me with confusion and worry in his face. I sit up and I realize he is sitting beside me on my bed, his hands were on my shoulders then on my bare arms, and he jerks back._

"You're so cold Vee...you should sleep under the blankets," _he tells me, I shake my head. I hold up my hand and he helps me sit up, my head swims. That is not the first time I had that dream, and every time I wake I feel like dying...I cannot ever lose my control, I cannot let myself become the monster of my nightmares. I cannot hurt Chip; he is the world to me. His devotion to me is unwavering and I cannot help but love him. _

"I know I was so exhausted when I got in last night I just passed out," _I told him, he smiled and lightly strokes my face, to feel his touch, to sense his blood so close is killing me. _

"You need to stop partying so late...I think its taking too much from you," _he says, he's so concerned. _

"Well you're not my parents, so please, back off," _I snap. I don't mean to but if I'm too soft on him, he'll know something's wrong. He doesn't look hurt, merely amused, he knows me too well to know I don't mean it. He stands and pulls me with him. _

"Come on Vida, get dressed and meet me at Rootcore ok?" _he asks, I nodded and he smiles at me. _"Go take a warm shower, you are seriously cold," _he adds before disappearing. I sigh, I wanted to shout that the dead stay cold because their blood doesn't flow but that would blow my cover…what little of it I could still hold up. I'm getting too weak to play pretend anymore, to pretend I wasn't a vampire, to pretend I'm not craving blood constantly. I've held off for months and its positively killing me. I'm feeling sick all the time and I'm weakening in my body and mind. I hear a knock on the front door and that was odd…no one I knew knocked on the door, they just let themselves in. _

_I go downstairs and I smell Daggeron…this is odd, he hardly comes into the human realm and why would he come see me? I open the door to find him in regular clothes; he is so tasty looking…oh my God! Did I just think that?! That's the blood lust talking that's all that was. He's looking at me strangely but that could be because my hair is now streaked with white, which was spur of the moment last night. Though I've been realizing the next day its back to black with no color and it would happen again tonight. Then it could also be because I'm in my bra and shorts…oh my GOD! I'm going to kill Chip! Sneaky perv! Daggeron clears his throat and I turn my attention back to him._

"Daggeron? What are you doing here?" _I asked, now feeling self-conscious for the first time in my life. _

"I know what you're hiding Vida," _his thick accent is usually to understand but his voice is so dark I barely understood it. He closes the door and walks towards me, I begin to back up. How could he know? He wasn't here when I had been turned, how could he know! HOW!? I've been so careful! If I fool Chip I should have everyone fooled!_

"Wha…what do you mean?" _I asked, he continues to advance on me. He holds out his open palm, it was my cross I used to wear before I had been changed earlier this year, after I could barely look at it when I was first changed and I left it hidden away in Rootcore. It begins to shine and I feel like I'm on fire. _"STOP! STOP!" _The agony is too much to bear and he quickly pockets the cross, the pain slowly ebbs away._

"That's what I mean, Vampire," _He says calmly, I dart around the couch and I jump as he moves just as fast as I could._ "I've noticed you're weakening, I see the blood lust in your eyes, I don't know how the others have not realized what you are by now but I've seen you hunger for too long and I know that you can no longer hold it off. You need to feed and if you don't you will lose control and you will kill someone. That burden on your soul is not for you," _His words are calming and we both sit down, he rolls up his sleeve of the white shirt he is wearing and nicks the flesh of his arm, that was odd, I hadn't seen a knife but since I he rolled up his sleeve I've been listening to his blood flow. _"Drink," _he offers his arm freely, I can't do this, and I can't! This man is freely giving me his blood to keep the others safe. I want this to feel awkward enough to stop me but it isn't. This is an older man by at least 15 years or more, and I'm sitting here in my bra and tiny shorts, but that isn't going to stop me and before I know it I'm leaning down towards the blood that is pooling on his thick, muscled arm and is threatening to pool over. _

"Daggeron…" _I whisper softly shaking my head 'no', he gives an encouraging nod and I finally give in. I trace the line of blood that was dripping over his arm, nearly falling onto his clothes and follow it back to the pool. I drink for the first time since I've been changed nearly a year ago. This is bliss, I heard Daggeron exhale slowly, he's carefully monitoring how much I take which is good since I'm in such a delirious state that I can't do it myself. It feels so good; I feel so warm right now. I'm not feeling completely alive but I sense that coming back to me. After a few moments he pulls me off, and I realize how pale he is, is usually warm, caramel colored skin is looking sickly but as he holds his arms I feel his palm glow and the cut heals and his color returns. _"Thank you…" _I whisper but I can't help but ask_, "Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I do not want you harming anyone. When you get back to full strength I'm going to be the only one who has enough strength to fight you off. Everyone is at risk when you're in such a weak state. Even the blood I gave you won't help, it will only last for a short period of time, and you've been thirsty for so long you are going to need to feed again and soon." _He pulls out the cross and now it doesn't bother me or glow…what the hell? That is so odd…maybe he has the answers I need._

"Daggeron, what's happening to me…why did my Vampirism come back after Nikki… Necrolai, I mean, had been destroyed?" _I asked, to my surprise he smiled and it made me thirsty again. _

"The Vampires are a society that relies on having a ruler and when Necrolai was destroyed they lost their Queen, until she was absolutely destroyed you still had the vampire power inside of you. Now that she is gone, it has reawaken and has completely changed you; your powers have been repressed because you've been putting off your thirst and that wasn't exactly wise." _He advises me, he realizes I haven't exactly been paying attention because I've been staring at his throat with a blank look on my face. He snaps his fingers in front of my face and I jump back and blink. I growl at him but then I hear a car pull into the driveway…oh shit! Its my parents, I grab his hand and we race upstairs. I shut my door and we are silent as I hear my parents come in and head for the kitchen, they don't know we're here. Which is a good thing for now. I feel his heart races and I lean close, I miss the feel of my heartbeat, to feel my pulse race in my ears, now its eerily silent. _

"I'm so thirsty…" _I tell him and I'm surprised when he doesn't stop me as I lift myself up and bite into his throat, in fact, he holds me up. God, now that I know what its like to drink, how alive I feel and the rapture I feel from it, I don't want to stop. This is as close to divine as I can possibly feel now. He emits a soft groan he hadn't before, I feel his heart race faster now…not from the sprint upstairs but from arousal. I pull back and look at him, I'm dangling inches from the floor and he looks at me with a look of surprise and shame._ "Daggeron?"

"'M so sorry, I feel what you feel…" _he murmurs, looking slightly distraught. Now I'm confused and since he can read it in my face he answers without me asking, which is nice because if I open my mouth I'm going to bite him again. _"Any emotion you are feeling, when you feed, I feel. You were concentrating on the ecstasy and rapture, your pleasure you were getting _I_ feel as well." _Oh…but when I feed why would I want him to be in pain, if anything I want to relax and make sure I'm not hurting him. Why does he feel so bad about it…_

"Why are you feeling so bad about it? I don't want you in pain," _I tell him; he sets me down and lifts his hand to heal his neck. The bite wound is gone, I've never been happier that he and I know magic. _

"Because it's not proper," _Oh hell I wish he would elaborate…wait a minute…oh my God!_

"You don't think its proper feeling pleasure from me feeding because you're in love with my sister!" _I honestly don't know why I didn't see it before! He's been in love with Maddy since she broke his curse! I don't know why I couldn't see his devotion to her! He looks ashamed and looks away, if he looked down he'd be staring at my chest and since I'm still shirtless that would not be proper for a knight. I go to my closet and grab a shirt, any shirt; I don't care to be honest. I pull it on and his gaze is still adverted. _"You love my sister!" _I sing softly from the other side of the room, and I smile as his face regains his health color than a light blush. _

"I do have feelings for you sister but I know she does not share my feelings. She has feelings for Bowen and that is very clear to me. It is not noble to want another's." _Aww that's sweet, too bad he has it all wrong._

"Actually, she did have a crush on Nick but when he left it hurt her. She knows he _isn't_ coming back and she does have feelings for you. We've discussed it many times. She hides it well since you're, to be quiet frank, older than any man she's ever had feeling for and she feels wrong." _Madison told me that the night she broke his curse, she thought he was the most handsome man she had laid eyes on and it was a relief that he was so noble, so kind and the kind of man she had wanted since she was a little girl and had become obsessed with Fairy Tales. She dreamt that someday she would have a Prince come save her and her exact wording that night had been 'my prince has come'. I know she does like him, since I've been dying of thirst for months I've been tracking people's hearts more often. It's soothing to me to hear the rhyme I've been lacking for months but I've noted that every time Daggeron is around my sis her heart races. Even before Nick left I know he didn't have the same affect that Daggeron did. _

"It's still not proper for me to have affections for one so young," _he insists, now looking at me since I'm wearing a shirt. _

"So, you love her, I know you do and I can feel your emotions from here through your heart. We'll make a deal, you'll supply me with your blood when I need you and I'll get you a date with Sis," _he smiles and chuckles, he's got such a nice laugh and I rarely hear it. He is a handsome man and if I hadn't lost my heart to Chip when we were kids I could find myself liking him but no. He's sweet, handsome, and strong and has a great body but he loved my sister and I know that he, not Nick, would make her happy. _

"Thank you, Vida, but I doubt dear Madison would accept a date from me and I have not courted anyone in many years. I do no think I would remember how to act on a date, especially one in the human realm." _He's so cute when he's insecure in his own manly skills! _

"Sure you would! Act like the noble Knight you are and I'll give you money since I know you don't have any since you don't live in this realm. You just go to a restaurant, make small talk and eat." _That's simple enough to follow, I'm sure he would pick it up easily, he wasn't slow after all and I'm sure Maddy would enjoy anything he did. _

"I still doubt that Madison would like to go on a date with me," _he says, now I'm becoming annoyed and thirsty. Not a good combo. _

"She will trust me, now shut it before I bite you again," _I warn, he smiles at me and hides his laughter. _

"You're going to need to learn how to control you're hunger. I know you can hold off your hunger though it harms your body and the light doesn't weaken you to the point of passing out. We're going to have to confer with the Xenotome about your weaknesses…and you do realize now that your body has been dying over these months since Necrolai's destruction. Haven't you realize that your bodily functions have slowly stopped?" _Actually I hadn't…wow…come to think of it I should have realized I haven't had my period in months and I'm not preg…oh God…oh God…I actually fall to my knees as I realize that I will never have children, I will never die, I will watch everyone I love die…oh Great! Now I'm crying! SHIT! I had to pick this moment to break down, I couldn't have done it when I was alone, and no I'm doing it with an audience._ _To my surprise Daggeron takes out a handkerchief and begins to blot my tears and I realize they are blood…pure, deep red, blood just like in my dreams. Now I'm crying harder, I hate crying more now that I'm dead because it (a) looks gross, (b) it hurts to cry because my body is dead and doesn't make tears and lastly ouch…_

"You just realized everything you've lost haven't you?" _he asks softly, I nod and he hugs me close. _"I'm sorry," _he whispers and means it completely, and now I truly wish I was dead, not undead. _

"Me too…" _I tell him.  
_

_

* * *

_

Please Read and Review.

**Author's Response:**

_Krusader:_ Ames, thank you for being the first to review. I know you weren't into MF !  
_Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:_ I know there is something sexy about Vampires and I'm a huge Vampire fiction fan so when I saw Vida as a Vampire and her constant attempt to feed from Chip and no one else I was inspired. I like to give a different and adult views on different relationships. With me I could not get into her stories but I adore and cannot get enough of The Undead Series by MaryJanice Davidson. Her spin on Vampires is new and hysterical. I love comical Vampires and romance and she's the best  
_Pureangel:_ I hope this answers some of this is to your liking!


	3. Chapter Two: Control

**Blood Lust  
**_Control_

_Blood, I'm dreaming of blood, currently all my fantasies revolve around it. I just found out that over this year my body has been dying and I'm the fabled Queen of the Vampires. Oh joy, this really freakin' bites…_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers; I'm just borrowing them.  
**Timeline:** This takes place (I've just decided after thinking about it all day at work) after the end of the series, Nick is gone and the others are still splitting time between the human realm and Rootcore to keep the peace and harmony.  
**Pairing:** Vida/Chip (Eventually)  
**Rating:** PG13 or **higher** (Minor language, violence, adult situations)

_Now that I'm done crying I'm thankful that it was short since it hurt like hell to cry since I don't produce tears I realized that I should have realized a long time ago I was beginning to die. I feel very stupid to say the least. I should have realized that all I did was thirst and drink and I never had to pee. Daggeron, who has been patiently sitting at my side, helps me up and gives me a hug. He feels horrible and its plain as day, I feel weird like I deserve to have him pity me._

"Daggeron, why are you staying here with me? Why are you helping me? I know Vampires aren't exactly favored among the creatures of the night," _He gives me a smile and he gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze._

"Because you are my friend, and I have spent too long watching you suffer. It is not fair to see you, so young, die slowly over months and become a leech," _Aw! I hug him again, and realize that I didn't think that I could be this close to him…yet again this is coming from the person who realize she didn't have to pee for months on end._ "Though now that you have feed your thirst is going to get worse…you're going to need to stay away from Chip, Vampires do not dream but since you have been and its been the same dream about killing Chip…"_ he says, my eyes widen, I've never told him about that dream…I've told no one! How in the **hell** did he know that?_

"How did you know that?" _I demand and he holds up his hands so I don't hit him._

"Because, why else would you go to such lengths of hiding your Vampirism, why else would you prefer not to be alone with Chip for more than a few minutes. You and Chip are closer than any other two Rangers, besides you and your sister. You dream of his death by your hands, why else would you act this way? But you will gain control but it will take time, that is why I've chosen to help you, so that your nightmare will not come true."

"You really are Prince Charming aren't you? When you're around I feel like I'm in a Fairy Tale…"_ I can tell by his face he is confused by the references._ "You know like Snow White and Cinderella?"

"Those are your fairy tales? I assure you dear Vida, those are not stories, and they are real. Those women are real and did exist, Cinderella is still alive but Snow White is long since dead" _Wow…even though we were Rangers for almost a year, we barely scratched the surface of our true magical gifts and the realms that it's divided in._

"You're going to have to tell me more about this," _I tell him and he smiles, when my parents are in the opposite end of the house, we leave, heading towards Rootcore._

"Long ago, five women fought for their lives, their loves and their destinies." _He begins and we slowly make out way to the magical realm I learn its true history._

_Rootcore has been rebuilt and everything is harmonious in the forest for now. But as we walk, I feel eyes bore into me and they are not kind. Though these creatures, these people of the forest once respected me I feel that they know what I've become and what I've completely changed into. I walk closer to Daggeron and he knows why, my fear. I know they sense what I've become and instantly I am hated. Even in magical realms vampires are to be hated and feared. We are leaches; we live off life with no remorse. Some enjoy this; even though I am the Queen, supposedly, I despise it already._

_Daggeron glares daggers at the woodland folk and puts a protective arm around my shoulder, his power is what they fear, not me, they hate me. We enter what used to be our Ranger Head Quarters but now mainly serves as Claire's home and Daggeron's as well. Claire comes out as soon as we step in but as soon as she sees me, I see her flinch back…oh my God she knows…even though I've never hurt her, she too fears me now._

"Claire…" _I almost want to cry but the pain it cost me the first time was enough to stop me. Trying to force body functions out of a dead body is very, very painful. Claire instantly looks sorry and rushes to me, hugging me close._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that…I'm sorry!" _She apologizes and I give in and hug her back. Claire is many things but she's genuine with her emotions no matter what. I wasn't a person who loved hug before but I like them now…it brings me warmth, it brings comfort. I think Claire is realizes that's probably why I'm holding her back and gives me a final squeeze then firmly releases me. Daggeron is smirking and now I'm fighting the urge to punch him in the shoulder. Last time I was a vampire I was superstrong so now I probably am too so I'm going to have to put my violent urges on hold until I know how strong._

"How did you know?"

"Well there's been talk through the forest and the Xenotome told me. I asked and it said that you were fated to be the Queen and that you would come to terms after drinking the blood of the sun warrior…" _her eyes dart between Daggeron and I and she knows that he has already shared his blood with me…_ "That's also why Daggeron took it upon himself to be the first you drank from along with keep the others safe, but soon it says you're going to have someone else not Daggeron as your supply…" _oh crap…I practically leap over to the Xenotome and beg it to tell me that Claire's lying._

_But it doesn't. Instead it tells me everything and more. According to its pages I'm not going to be accepted as the Queen until I kill a bunch of my own people which doesn't seem that bad to me, since they would have to do something horrible to piss me off I wonder what it is…anyways. I'm immune to sun but I still need to sleep during day hours, my hunger will not consume me as it does with new vampire but it will probably annoy me just as much as it does now. Also my gaze is hypnotic and men will have an attraction to me after even the briefest eye contact because I can bend human will and that the only way I can have a child, which is odd since I doubted I even could, is by a powerful source. And something about my sister being from a royal bloodline. This is just peachy, and I was hoping it would tell me if I could reverse this…I don't want to be a Vampire but if I wasn't I'd just be a corpse anyways…_

_Oh joy…heavily depressed I go and sit down and Chip bounds in, looking happy. His pulse is racing and I listen to heart pound, I flashback to my dream and I want to be in his arms. Daggeron is right, I've been pushing him away for too long…ok just a few weeks but still, I miss him. Since we were little he's always been in my friend and I cannot cut him out of my life just because I have the urge to drink him until he dies in my arms…holy crap that was bad…how in the hell can I think that?! But sadly I realize its because its true._

"Vee! Come with me!" _he says, he takes my hands and pulls me up, he pulls me towards the door and I halt my steps, he is jerked forward and nearly falls on me. I want blood…the urge hits me too hard and I don't want to go out in the sun again. _"Vee?"

"Sorry, Daggeron has asked me to do some work around here, if you want to stay you can,"_ I look to Daggeron for some help and thankfully he gets it._

"Yes, I've asked Vida to help me get some rebuild some of the huts in the village nearby." _He tells Chip, whose face falls, that was heartbreaking. I pull him back and hug him quickly._

"You can have me after I'm done ok? And we'll party all night! I've been wanting to spin some new stuff," _I told him, he perks up instantly, which makes me feel better. Then Xander bounds in, wow, its weird to see him out of the Porium. I thought I'd have be outside naked holding ice cream or something to get him to step out of the store once. Since he became manager he practically lives there…and Sis is on his heels. With the exception of Nick, hail, hail the gangs all here. Now it can be like it was before Nick… which was similar to what it was with him, but he was there…_

"Hey Sis, are you ok, you look kinda pasty," _Oh great, I think I'm going to hear that a lot until they know the truth._

"Look at Xander! He's whiter than I am! How long has it been since you left the Porium?"_ I throw back, the others laugh. God it made my chest hurt when I realize how much has changed for all of us. Madison is no longer so shy, she's a warrior, Xander finally gets to be a manager and get paid for sitting on his ass and telling us what to do, Chip could technically be called a Knight and I'm dead. Joy._ "Dude…why are you two here? Chip told me to meet him and Daggeron came to get me and that still doesn't explain you two," _I point to my sister and Xander who were taking their seats_.

"Chip told us you'd be here so we decided to get the group back together for the afternoon," _My sister is such a sentimentalist._

_The sun was setting when we all finished hanging out, we didn't accomplish a damn thing but we all were close again, even Claire and Daggeron joined in. I feel close to Xander and Chip again and closer to the newest group member (Claire and Daggeron). Now that the sun has set I feel the urge to prowl and I'm craving blood, but at the same time I know that Daggeron wants to start a relationship with Maddy so I can't have him at my beck and call all the time. I would try to make it until tomorrow without more blood and try to get Maddy and Daggy to go on a date. Xander heads out and Chip heads out with him, I promised him I'd be right with them. Now to keep my promise to Daggeron._

"Hey Sis, why don't you have Daggeron walk you home? Chip and I are going clubbing and Xander's probably coming with. He can tell you the true stories of our fairy tales, apparently they're real in this dimension…bye!" _I call and head out and as I do I hear my sister's delighted reply._

"Is she telling the truth?! Which ones are true?" _That's my Maddy, always a sucker for fairy tales and romance._

"All of them, and as you know first hand about the Frog Prince," _oooh Daggeron made a joke, how cute, I can still hear them as I get closer to Xander and Chip_.

"I do, " _I can hear the blush in her voice from here; she is sometimes too cute for her own good. As I walk arm-in-arm with Chip and Xander we head out to do some clubbing, something we haven't done in almost a year. As the moon hangs high in the sky we descend into the Briarwood nightlife, like we used to do._

_The next afternoon when I wake up my thirst is the first thing I notice. Since I no longer have to pee I wonder why I just walked into the bathroom, its just a force of habit. Instead I decide to shower, hoping that I can keep my hunger at bay until I find Daggeron. Hmmm I wonder how things went between him and my sister last night, knowing how charming Daggeron is and how much my sister likes him they probably hit it off. Me on the other hand danced until nearly dawn with Chip and Xander, and I got to do some mixing which just brought the life back into me. As soon as the sun came up I passed out like I have been, I barely made it into bed. Now its early afternoon if not noon I don't know where my watch is and I'm ready to face the day. After taking a quick shower I wrap a pink towel around me, at least it's a dark, maroonish pink not bubblegum pink, which I hate. From downstairs I hear Xander come in…oh yeah he said he was going to stop by today but I don't remember why…stupid attention span! Last night I was too busy enjoying myself and making sure I didn't bite Chip when we were on the dance floor to remember why Xander was coming over_.

"Vee!" _he calls from downstairs, from the sound of it, he's at the bottom of the stairs._

"Just come up!" _I yell to him, I've known Xander almost as long as I've known Chip and both have seen me in a towel before. I'm very open with the ones I care about…except with my Vampirism I don't know how they'll react to that one… I hear him plod up the stairs and once again finding myself focusing on his heartbeat and the blood rushing through him. Ugh, I really disgust myself when I do that, I hate doing it, because I'm doing it because I'm thirsty not for any other reason right now. When I'm not in the mood to drink I do it to relax, the steady rhythm of a heartbeat is so soothing. I'm crossing from my bedroom when Xander makes it upstairs and he's huffing like he weighs 300 pounds, which is annoying since he's in great shape and its one flight of stairs._

"Hey," _he says, not surprised that I'm in a towel, no one ever is. I turn and glance at him and actually look into his eyes. Ever since I started to die I've not wanted to make eye contact with anyone. I don't know if my eyes can give away that I'm dead but I'm sure they don't look like they are functioning either. Since I don't cry water tears my eyes should look dry…but that's when I realize that Xander is staring at me strangely._

"What?" _I ask, he gets a very goof smile on his lips and now I can't stop looking into his eyes, his grin gets goofier and he usually saving that look for a pretty girl. And he's never once made that grin at me until now._ "Xander?"

"You're so pretty Vida…so pretty…" _oh my God! Oh my God! I'm not bending his will to say that but as much as it's flattering I know its some hidden feeling that he wouldn't ever express until my stupid undead ass looked into his eyes. I'm going to need to control that more than my thirst. I was right in the middle of thinking to tell Xander to leave immediately when he crosses the distance between us and kisses me. I slam my eyes shut and I can't help but kiss him back. I haven't had any action in years and I miss the warmth of a kiss and I'm not surprised that he's a good kisser. I break the kiss and I feel his hands cup my face; his hands are so warm on my skin._ "Vee, I don't know what has come over me, but I like it," _ever the horn dog, I will not look up, I will not look up, I will not let my friend succumb to my undead whiles. _"Open your eyes Vee…you have the prettiest eyes,"_ he tells me and kisses me again; I realize that it's not just me doing this. I can feel his lonliness, no matter how many dates or how successful he feels he doesn't get any joy of it. He feels so confused, powerless and scare of what's to come. He's kissing me because he wants to be close to someone, he wants to be able to trust that I'm going to be there to whoop his ass when he's down and be there no matter what. I know the feeling and now I realize that it's not just because of me I let him deepen the kiss. His tongue lightly dances across my lower lip, and I shiver, its so warm on my cold lips._

"Xander…"_I don't know if I'm trying to plead for him to stop or keep going. My blood lust is letting my emotions carry me away. I miss the sensation of a kiss, a touch, being with someone, close enough to someone to let down my walls. He uses his strength to push me back onto my bed. Thank God I didn't need to breathe, but he apparently has mastered breathing through his nose while making out with someone. His heart is beginning to race; his pulse is like thunder in my head. I can't take it anymore and pull him down; I break my lips from his and bite into his neck. He lets out a gasp but I don't think he realizes what I'm doing._

"Don't. stop." _He moans out to me, and as I take a first, small drink he completely loses any control he had over himself. Since I'm preoccupied on his neck and trying hard to monitor how much I'm drinking he yanks my towel away and fumbles for his own clothes. He gets down to his boxers and even as turned on as he is and trust me, its very evident, he does not take them off. Instead he grinds himself against me and moans, God it feels so good, he's rolling his hips, and I'm betraying myself and grind against him. If I had any power to stop myself I would but right now I feel alive, even more than last night. I break away from his neck momentarily to moan, arching my back to meet his thrusting hips. He grinds harder and faster, and as I take one last drink he releases himself and I do as well._ "Vee…" _he pants and lies on my body. He knows he isn't crushing me and I realize that I'm actually feeling warmth from not just his body but my own and I did something I usually don't do for hours, I inhaled deeply. I only need to breathe a few times a day as weird as that is._

"I have no idea what to say to you right now,"_ I tell him, it wasn't awkward that just happened because as we grew up we'd kissed before and when we were young he was the first guy to touch my boobs…then I punched him. He laughed but never did it again. I still taste his blood, the warm, the energy it gave me, in that moment it washed over my tongue all my senses increased to full strength. Since I had concentrated on the ecstasy it gave me, Xander had become overwhelmed, I think he felt it more than Daggeron did since I didn't drink much from Daggeron when I did that the first time but with Xander I know I could concentrate on it without him feeling ashamed._

"How about that was good?" I_ laugh and punch him in the shoulder then move him to check out the bite wound. Then he realizes that I had indeed bit him and sits up, still straddling me. Still happy to see me, I happen to notice, he isn't paying any attention to that at the moment though, just to what I did to him_. "Oh my God! You bit me! You were honestly drinking my blood during that?! Vee, I knew you were kinky but for the love of God! That's sick! What do you think you are?!" _his voice is raising and I sit up and cover his mouth so he won't attract attention from my parents who are downstairs._

"Xander, I'm, I'm…" _I sigh which is hard since I have to force air from my lungs but thankfully I just took a breath._ "A vampire. When Nikki became human my Vampire genetics kicked in and I've been dying since early this summer. I've put off my thirst for months and the only ones who know are Daggeron and Claire because they learned it from the Xenotome and since I couldn't find him I had to drink and since you were here and obviously in need of some release of your own I drank from you. I would have told you guys sooner if I had realize what had been happening but now I don't want anyone to know, and trust me when I say this but I wish I were dead instead of undead." _I explain in a rush and my throat clenches and his eyes shine with tears at my confession. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me, which is startling. He cradles me close and kisses the top of my head but when he looks at me there is anger in his eyes._

"Vida, never, ever say that again! I don't know what would happen to us if you were dead! I don't even want to imagine it! If it takes blood to keep you alive than take all you want from me. Vee, I don't say this to you enough since I'm usually too busy annoying you but I do care for you. You're one of my best friends and I don't know how I or anyone else would handle it if you were gone." _He sighs and rubs my back, which feels, nice and comforting. And to be honest I didn't think he cared that much. I sit like that for a while, bare flesh on mostly bare flesh, arms wrapped tight around one another and I finally know that someday, everything will be ok._


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets and Lies

**Blood Lust**  
_Secrets and Lies_

_Blood, I'm dreaming of blood, currently all my fantasies revolve around it. I've now begun to lie to my sister and the man…boy I love. And my worse secret of all isn't that I'm the Queen of the Vampire but it's who I've taken in my arms, my bed, and his blood. I should feel shame because he isn't my beloved but the thing is, I'm not. God, I hate myself right now…_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers; I'm just borrowing them.  
**Timeline:** One year after "Mystic Fate", which means the PR gang are about 21.  
**Pairing:** Vida/Chip (eventually)  
**Rating:** M **higher** (Minor language, violence, adult situations)

_Weeks are passing and unfortunately I'm still dead…undead…whatever. I'm slowly coming to full strength and power thanks to my new Blood Bitch, Xander. Fortunately no one knows that I'm drinking from him except for Daggeron and also another good note Madison and Chip to do suspect me yet. I hate lying to my sister and to the man I love. Yes I said it, I love him. I do but unfortunately I'm having complicated feelings for Xander…I love him but in a different way. He makes me feel alive and he trusts me to hold his life in my hands. To have trust like that with someone is one of the strongest feelings you could have with someone. I never thought he of all people would lay his life in my hands and do it at my beck and call but that goes to show your friends are the ones who would die for you._

_I'm at my table in the Porium rockin' out to "Sunday Bloody Sunday" but it's the Daughtry cover, which is chilling because he sounds so close to Bono…hmmm I can tell everyone in here with my eyes closed, which is just me, Xan, Maddy and Phinas. Chip has been out of town for a family thing and Toby is out on a lunch date with Niki that will last all day. Speaking of lunch…my thirst begins to nag me and since only one cup makes its stop I realized I've never completely quenched the thirst and I've never needed to. I look to Xander and catch his eye and upon concentrating I send out one thought, one emotion to him that he picks up loud and clear. He smiles and nods towards the door, he moves slowly as he nods to the door, to bear his neck to me…what a tease. I smirk and he calls to Maddy and Phineas._

"Me and Vee are gonna get some lunch, I trust the store will be once piece when I return?" _he asks, Maddy rolls her eyes and nods, waving us out with a dismissive gesture. With that we go, we cross the street to the park, which is the biggest cut through for businesses along the street. We ducked until the shade and as Xander pressed his hand to the tree trunk the underbrush became thicker, and soon unless you ran into the bush you wouldn't be able to find us._

_He pulls me to him into a hug; over the weeks he learned that I loved listening to the steady beat of his heart and most mornings that would be how I woke and how I went to sleep. In his arms, listening to his heart beat until the sun came up and completely knocked me on my ass. Though I would only wake up hours later and be rested as I ever was. As I reach up on my tiptoes, inches towards his neck, I feel his heart pound. He's anxious as always but he wants it, I still find it slightly disturbing, that he has openly offered me his body and blood after the first bite. But I find comfort that he hasn't turned me away and he holds me. Even if I'm cold as death and I fall lifeless in his arms I know when I wake up he'll be beside me._

_I tenderly bite into his neck and he stiffens but lets out a soft, shuddering moan. He leans into me and I drink slowly, his hands skim my skin of my bare arms and then he wraps his arms around my waist, he's so warm…Since we have a while before we have to get back to work I take my time, I only take a few sips and my fangs retract as soon and the taste of blood leaves my mouth. He leans down with glazed eyes and kisses me; he moves one hand to the back of my neck to press me closer. I kiss him back and begin to lower him to the soft grass. I hate this…but I want it so badly. I never realized how much an attraction I had to Xander until he kissed me. I love Chip, I do and I can say that because I feel it in my nearly unbeating heart but my body is betraying me when I'm left alone with Xander. He knows how much I want to be with Chip but thanks to Daggeron he knows I'll kill Chip if I ever fed from him. Even if he doesn't show it Xander adores Chip like a brother, and doesn't want me to hurt him though he knows it's barely under my control._

_I lose track of time as we roll around in the grass, half wrestling, half making out. Which is usual for us, kisses are exchanged between pins and choke holds. Our laughter quiets as people pass and his watch beeps, signaling our lunch break is over. We get up and straighten our clothes. As we head back he suddenly takes my hand and turns me to him. I'm actually surprised when he takes my chin in his hands and smiles at me._

"Come over tonight Vee, I have something planned for you,"_ he says, I'm intrigued._

"Should I be afraid?" _I ask, he smirks and gives me a kiss on the forehead, then lets me go completely and walks away._

"HEY!"_ I shout and trot to catch up with him._

"You're the Queen of the Vampires, you have nothing to fear…except an uprising or some weird shit like that. I have a question…why isn't LeeLee the Queen? She was next in line," _he points out, that is a good freakin' question. I forgot that LeeLee was going to be the Queen…_

"Tell you what, tell Sis I got sick and I'm heading home to sleep it off and I'll go talk to Niki then Daggeron incase she doesn't know what the hell happened," _Xander smirks as we stop to say our parting words._ "Tell Maddy I ate some bad…fish or something!"

"That's rich considering you don't eat!" _he shouts as he walks away first._

"Bite me!" _I shout back and his laughter rings in my ears._

"You do enough of that for the both of us!" _he always has to have the last word! Stupid cute jerk!_

_I head out to Niki and Leelee's condo and hope that she's home or at least LeeLee, which is something I though I would never think. Using my Vampiric speed I get there within 5 minutes considering how its 20 minutes at a normal pace. As I knock on the door LeeLee answers, looking sleepy and annoyed._

"What do you want?" _she asks but doesn't seem too surprised I'm knocking at her door._

"I need to talk to your Mom is she around?" _LeeLee rolls her eyes and nods, then turns and screams into the room for her mother. I could kill LeeLee right now, that wasn't good for my poor ears._

"What is it LeeLee?" _Niki asks as she approaches, she seems so happy now that she's human and no longer a bat creature._

"Vida wants to talk to which is weird so I'm sticking around,"_ LeeLee informs us both._

"Nosey!" _I snap and Niki smiles at me with a knowing grin._

"Should I bow before Royalty?" _she asks, I shake my head and LeeLee looks confused_.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Vida is the new Queen of the Vampires. I assume you came to ask why it's you and not my Daughter?" _I nod and she smiles, she is a very pretty human_. "Its because I am no longer a Vampire. If I hadn't been changed to human LeeLee would have inherited the throne but because I lost it she did as well. LeeLee's reign was controlled by blood ties, I became human the tie was broken and no one in our family is no longer eligible to become Queen. But I can tell from the light flush in your cheeks I see you've feed recently. Chip I'm sure."

"Nope. I've dreamed of killing him so I will not feed from him incase it comes true. Xander is my blood bitch, I like that better than sheep," _LeeLee snorts back some laughter and Niki's eyes twinkle with laughter too_.

"Dear, I'm sure you've realized that real Vampires do not need that much blood and I'm sure you've never taken more than a cup to a cup and a half. The dreams are new to me because I only had one and it told me I would give birth to a daughter and I've long since forgotten that in the dream I knew she wouldn't become the Queen." _She muses, now I smile slightly._

"That's because you've had more important things to do…try to kill me and my friends every other minute, now, date my boss. I'm sure your life is so hectic…so you're telling me that I will not kill Chip even if I feed from him?"_ I ask, she nods and if I could sigh right now I would. I could hug her I'm so relieved and she can see that in my face._

"That's the funny thing about the dead dreaming, they seem prophetic but can you count on your brain telling you proper information when technically speaking you're a walking corpse? Your heart rarely beats, you hardly ever breathe, you only thirst, the only real functioning organ is your brain. Think about it this way, when humans do not dream they are crazy…you are the Queen of the Vampires, you have certain aspects that no other Vampire would. You will never need to have more than two cup to be completely sated, you can walk in the sun and even produce a child from your body. Also one thing I can see you have that I didn't is God's love. You're wearing the cross, something I couldn't do, not once. Don't distance yourself from the man you love because you dream of his death. I swear to you as being the one in power before you that you will not kill him. I must go though, Toby is waiting. Good luck Vida," _Niki tells me, her words bring comfort and I also do not want to believe that she knows I will not kill Chip. She cannot know that but she is right I can't push him away. I give LeeLee a small smile before heading out of their condo and I slowly walk to Xander's. He won't be there for another hour or so but it will give me time to think, to sleep. He gave me a key way back when he knew he could trust me when we were 12 and I've had it ever since._

_His place is a single apartment it's small but neat until you hit the bedroom. He lives alone but thankfully he's always had the income from his parents to live on his own. They moved back to New Zealand when he was 16 and he's been living alone since. For holidays and celebrations he comes to our home or Chip's. I let myself in and head straight for his bed; its unmade as always and his clothes are piled high in the corner. Flopping down I know that I have things I need to decide and I must decide tonight but sleep calls to me as the sun still hangs in the sky and I let myself shut down and sleep. I'll have plenty of time when I wake._

_When I do wake Xander is laying next to me, watching me. I scream like a 2 year old and nearly bolt off the bed. I hate it when people do that to me, Xander laughs. I climb back up and he looks at me and pulls me close. He nuzzles my neck and presses a warm kiss to my skin. I shiver in delight and he kisses up my neck, to my lips. We share a soft tender kiss the he breaks the kiss and gets off the bed. He smiles and gently tugs me from the bed and I follow. He takes me to the kitchen and tells me to close my eyes, which I do but I hear everything he's doing. But I begin to listen to the traffic outside so I don't ruin his surprise._

"Open your eyes Vee," _he says in a singsong voice and on the table is an array that would include everything on a clear liquid diet you'd get in the hospital. But it smells so good, I haven't even tried to drink any liquids since I had a thirst for blood and since I've had blood its all I wanted. But then I realized something on the table was hot chocolate and I realized how much I missed it. I immediately pounced towards the table and grabbed the hot chocolate, I drank it down in one gulp it burns but since I immediately healed I concentrated on the taste of chocolate instead of scorching pain. Xander is watching me, beaming; I set down the still warm cup and jump into his arms._

"How'd you know that I wouldn't get sick?"_ I knew I couldn't eat solid foods since I tried it once when I first began to die and regretted it which is why it never bothered me that I hadn't been eating for months it had hurt that bad._

"Well…" _he begins as he readjusts me in his arms and carries me back to the bedroom._ "I talked to Niki, Daggeron and consulted the Xenotome, and I also found out that you could get pregnant still even if you're…well…dead but it's rare. Daggeron told me how you broke down when you learned you couldn't have any children…well when you didn't think you could."_ He informs me as I lays me down and settles down on top of me. He stares down into my eyes and then says one more thing_. "I didn't know you wanted to have a kid."

"To be honest, I didn't think I did until I realized that I never would…but I see you have something planned, now tell me what it is," _he cannot resist when we make direct eye contact and his answer is direct and honest._

"I want to tell you I love you. I'm completely head over heels in love with you and I cannot figure when it happened. After you bit me the first time the feelings came and stayed, they didn't leave and I didn't force them away. I don't know if this is your undead charm or not but I never thought I would love you,"

"HEY!" _I snap but dissolve into laughter, I reach up and touch his face with my cool hands and he shivers with the contact._

"You know what I mean Vee, but we have a problem. You're in love with Chip. From the moment I met you I knew that. You two have something that we could never have and I know this."

"Damn…you are completely right. I think Xander the Great is going to live up to his title eventually. See, you know my problem already. I love Chip, I've never loved anyone the way I love him. I loved him before I knew what love meant, ever since we met…when we were seven. But what you don't get is that I do love you…but not like that. I do have feelings and we've acted on them…you're not just my blood bitch-" _he laughs at this and I slap his ass, he yips and laughs again_. "but my friend, someone who I do love, but not like Chip…"

"Chip is someone you can settle down with, to have and to hold that old saying. With us, its more physical, I mean we do feel the love but we tend to like the physical aspect more. Could you see us living together and having a functional relationship where we solve problems with talking and have long heart to hearts during the afterglow? Could you love me like that?" _he asks, I lean up and kiss him, hugging him tight._

"I want to…" _I admit and he smiles, God I love his smile…if the next words out of his mouth are 'Hi' or 'my name is' I'll smack him again._

"You shouldn't want to, you should automatically, like second nature…like how you love Chip. When he returns in the morning you need to tell him the truth Vee, he's not going to be happy about it. You've been lying to not only him but your sister and we've been fooling around behind his back."

"I know! I'm so afraid…what he if he hates me, what if he doesn't want anything to do with me?! I can't lose him, not after all these years..." _he goes to open his mouth to say something but we both know there's nothing he can say that will ease my fear of losing Chip. Maddy will be mad but she'll understand why I've done this and besides, we're blood, she'll get over it._ "Can you just hold me ok?"

"Of course, all you have to do is ask," _he tells me and he lays his weight on top of me and holds me close, his warm skin heats my body and the gentle rhyme of his heart entices me to drink. He stiffens as my teeth break the skin of his shoulder, then shudders with the first sip, I take my time and slowly drink, concentrating on pleasure, even though he is aroused he doesn't act, he simply obeys my request and holds me. I release his shoulder and my fangs retract. He snuggles down on top of me and sighs._

"Good night Xander," _I whisper and feel the sun begin to rise._

"Good morning Vee," _he corrects and laughs, burying his face in my chest as he begins to fall asleep_.

"Shut up you pervvvvvvvvvv…" _as the sun rises, I black out, falling into my death like slumber, taking comfort that no matter what happens Xander will be there for me._

_The sunlight lights the room when I open my eyes, and I am alone. I hear the shower running and people are moving around outside. With a groan I roll over and look to see I'm alone. The shower sounds so good, I climb from the bed and head into the bathroom where Xander's humming in the shower. Shoving him over I climb in, seeking the warmth of his body, of the water. I sigh in relief of warmth and he pulls me against him, his chest is firm on my back and as usual he is happy to see me._

"Morning…"_ he murmurs in my ear, and grinds his cock against my lower back_.

"Morning, you seem frisky this morning,"_ I observe, he laughs and his hands skim down the front my body, slowly. I moan and arch into his touch. As much as I want to confess to Chip, I crave Xander's touch, since I'm too weak in my waking state I easily give in and moan as Xander's hands find their place between my legs. His experienced fingers find my clit and begin to rub. This draws a gasp from my lips, he chuckles deeply in ear and nibbles on my earlobe._

"Like that Vee? Want more?" _he asks, his accent getting thicker with his arousal._

"Yes…" _I admit, my voice shaking, a mix of self-loathing and need_.

"Tell me what you want Vida," _he says, moving his hand from my clit to the insides of my thighs, the sensation tickles my skin._

"You…I want you…inside me, please, I need to feel alive again…" _I tell him, I hated feeling dead all the time and I know for a fact one of the most life-confirming things is having sex, making love, and right now, I needed to have Xander. I needed to have him inside me._

"All you have to do is ask…" _he tells me and gently turns me around and we kiss, he wraps his arms around me and picks me up, he presses my back against the wall, as he holds my thighs open I feel him begin to penetrate, slowly sliding inside me. Oh God…he's huge, and long, perfect for his height and size. His eyes are clenched shut, concentrating._

"Xander! Get inside me…please…now!" _I beg and he gives up trying to be slow and nice like he wants, obeying my command he thrusts up and slams all the way inside me. I gasp and a moan escapes my lips, and he moves me into a position so as he thrusts he hits my clit, and I feel so alive. I cannot believe that I could feel like this again. My heart is actually beating, I'm breathing, and I'm alive!_ "Oh…God…Xander!" _that's about all I could manage to say._

"I know Vee…" _he hisses, he wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me up and kisses me hard. Squirming around I break the kiss as I feel my orgasm coming for me like a freight train. I lean down and bit into his neck and as I begin to come, and as I drink, I'm thrown into orgasm and stop drinking and moan into his skin. He thrusts twice more, hard and fast and he comes inside me. His cry echoes in my ears and as my orgasm fades, my vitals slow down to what they were, which was pretty much nothing. Xander is panting and still holding my body up, his eyes lock with mine and we kiss once more. Then I realize that we're not alone and jerk my head away to see Chip staring at use through the glass shower door._

"Oh shit…"_ I whisper and in the blink of an eye Chip leave; I push Xander away and scramble out of the shower. Finding Xander's shirt and my pants from yesterday and chase after him. Luckily I catch up with him outside the building, I reach for his arm and he pulls it away from me, which hurts me more than a slap would have_. "Chip!" _I try to reach for him again and this time he whirls on his heel and looks at me. I've never seen him this angry before._

"How could you do that Vee?" _his voice cracks and his eyes instantly water._ "Is that why you've been pushing me away? Because you're sleeping with Xander? Do you think I'd not notice that suddenly you've been pushing me away? You're my best friend, and I wanted you to be more! I finally had the courage to tell you that for the past 14 years I've been in love with you!" _his voice cracks again and anger and betrayal illuminate his face._

"Chip…I, This is so hard to explain…I…you won't believe me…but Chip I was going to tell you today that I love you…" _I tell him and he lets out a harsh laugh_.

"And fucking Xander is how you do that? Nice, just great," _he begins to walk away when Xander burst out the door and reaches for him._

"Chip, wait! You don't understand!" _he attempts to grab Chip like I had but gets a punch in the jaw for his troubles._

"I'm not stupid! What's not to understand?! You're fucking the only woman I've ever loved! You took her from me before I even had a chance to tell her how I felt! You knew I loved Vida! How could you do this to me Xander! I though you were my friend!" _the pain in Chip's voice is almost too much to bear._

"Chip! I do love you! I don't want Xander!" _Chip laughs and we're now getting weird looks as we follow Chip, Xander and I are soaked and so are our clothes and I'm starting to regret not grabbing my underwear…_

"You have a great way to show it!" _he snaps, I reach for his wrist and turn him to me, wow we traveled fast…we're steps from the Porium but Xander does live close enough…_

"Listen to me! Chip, I do have feelings for Xander! But we both know I can't love him the way I love you! Chip; please…listen to me ok…" _that's when a hand taps me on the shoulder. I whirl around to see two people I've not seen before and one who looks familiar. The girl who looks familiar is being held back by some weird dude and the one who tapped me is an even weirder looking dude._ "WHAT?! Can you not see I'm in the middle of something! Who in the hell are you!?" _I demand, I'm not in the mood for this._

"Are you Vida Rocca? The new Queen of the Vampires?"

"What's it to you? I'm busy!" _I snap, and then I realize he's holding something in his hand and in a blur that's even too fast for me to track he smashes it against my skin and I'm on fire._ "What the hell?" _I ask, it doesn't hurt that much but Chip and Xander stop fighting and begin to panic._ "This isn't going to kill me…"_ I tell the moron but then I see too late that he's holding a stake in his other hand._

"This will,"_ he tells me and plunges the stake into my heart. There is screaming all around me and everything goes black as I finally die._


End file.
